


Just like the movies

by QA1897



Category: Paper Girls (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QA1897/pseuds/QA1897
Summary: Mac wasn't surprise when KJ said she would marry a woman.





	Just like the movies

Mac wasn’t surprised when KJ said what she said that day in the year 2000, eyes shining from the light of the crazy lady’s computer screen. It was always her eyes that Mac noticed. They gave everything away. But that day Mac ignored how they searched her, how they looked away, and how they glistened more than they should have.  
The way KJ would have looked to Tiffany. The way she always did when Mac wasn’t good enough.  
Mac wasn’t stupid, and she’d known these girls for a year now. More, now, she supposed, but then again time hardly mattered when the day they met was now twelve years in the past. That night they met in 87. The Hell Night before THE Hell Night. How KJ’s eyes lit up when Tiffany suggested they stick together, just for the night. That wound up being most weekends, and as much as Mac acted like she couldn’t care less, the weekends KJ had early hockey games were as cold and lonely as when she first started delivering.  
Mac didn’t hate Tiffany. She couldn’t. But when they were all together, the three of them, Mac was always the odd one out. She couldn’t get between KJ and Tiffany if she tried, and she could blame it on private school snobbishness as much as she liked but she knew it had always been KJ and Tiffany. Inseparable. She was never the best friend. Never the one you hung out with alone. Not unless you had to.  
They didn’t need her really. She wasn’t the brawn, nor the brains. They had that covered already, between them. KJ was the beauty, Mac was sure of that. If life was one of the phony movies she snuck into on the lonely Friday nights she couldn’t bear to be at home, KJ was the one that batted her eyelids and giggled at the jokes of some dumb jock to get what she wanted. If Mac was feeling brave, she would say that maybe she was that dumb jock. If this was a movie, Tiffany was the one who got the girl. Tiffany got KJ. The thought left Mac frowning, because that was wrong wasn’t it? Besides, present Tiffany is married to that creepshow that saved their lives or whatever. Good. KJ was probably sad about it, why else would she bring it up. That was good too.  
Mac wanted to be mad at KJ, for saying it out loud, for making her think about it. She wanted to feel disgust. But instead she felt a soft sadness, a knot in her throat that she would usually just swallow away. She wanted to hit something. That was something she felt a lot around KJ. She made her frustrated, and that day Mac had to admit to herself why.  
Because Mac wasn’t surprised that day. She knew already.  
And Mac felt the same way.  
Mac wanted the girl.              

**Author's Note:**

> Yo im just trying to get back into writing, I know this isn't great. There needs to be way more Paper Girls fanfic.


End file.
